


The Shower

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: Basically both Beverly and Mrs. Komeda come up with the idea of a baby shower for Will at the same time.  Will is annoyed and Chilton wants to be invited.  Sort of a sequel to One of Those Things Everybody Whispers About.





	1. Chapter 1

"So, where's the proof of life?" said Jimmy.

Beverly smiled, took out her phone and showed them a picture of a smiling Will dressed in sweat pants and a plaid shirt holding that day's newspaper. "Satisfied?" She had decided to visit Will, who had basically been a hermit for much of his pregnancy. 

She, Jimmy, Brian and Chilton were sitting at a cafe after an hour of bowling. "He's not showing much," said Bryan.

Chilton said, "Male Omegas don't give birth to newborns with large birth weights. They have to fit through a much narrower pelvis."

"How far along is he?" said Brian.

"I think he's in his third trimester," said Beverly. "I was thinking that maybe we should throw him a shower."

Chilton snorted. "I'm sure Hannibal will go all out in providing Will whatever he desires. I won't be surprised if he buys a rattle full of diamonds and mink diapers."

"That's not the point," said Beverly. "While Hannibal does take him out to the opera or a party, he's been hankering for some conversation that isn't about one's trip to Monaco or the new cellist in the symphony. Nothing formal, just kicking back with chips, dip and beer."

"Who would be going?" said Jimmy.

"Just us, I guess. Though I guess I'll invite anybody Will wants to come."

***

"So, Hannibal, how is your darling Omega," said Mrs. Komeda as she had tea with Hannibal at her mansion.

"He is well. He has not been out because he's in a nesting mode." Hannibal took a bite of the currant studded scone and sighed with pleasure. Mrs. Komeda's chef was a most amazing when it came to pastries made with butter. 

"I've met only one other Omega in my life," said Mrs. Komeda after taking a sip of her Earl Grey from an antique tea cup. "It was years ago in Europe. She was the wife of a Duke. A blond that reminded me of Grace Kelly, she was quite flirtatious and extroverted."

"I believe that his introversion may be a side effect of not knowing his true nature for so long. I hope you are not . . ."

"I am merely noting the difference in presentation. Besides, I had an idea."

"Another dinner party," said Hannibal drily. Mrs. Komeda was nothing if not persistent.

"Ha! No, for once, I want to hold a small party for Will, a baby shower."

"I am fully capable of getting Will all he needs." The Alpha in him was caught between growling about his capability of taking care of his Omega and preening at the idea of his Omega being feted.

"Nobody is debating your abilities. It is a celebration of his impending parenthood."

"I will speak to him. I must warn you that he may say no." 

"Do try, Hannibal. You are his Alpha, after all."

***

Hannibal looked at Will as Will ate the beef stroganoff. Being pregnant had made Will's beard fall out and the hair on top of his head fuller and glossier. The slight weight gain had made his face a little rounder and his skin was radiant from being bathed in hormones. The effect was most striking with Will looking years, even more than a decade younger. What had really changed was Will's smell. If it had been delightful before, it was heavenly now. He knew intellectually that it was done to make an Alpha bond even more to his mate during a vulnerable stage in an Omega's life but he didn't really care. He just enjoyed the perfume that trailed Will all over the house, a strong scent that dissipated quickly.

"Beverly called today," said Will. 

"I hope she wasn't asking you to return to the FBI." Jack had a bad tendency of trying to get members of the forensic team to check to see whether Will wanted to come back to the FBI from time to time.

Will shook his head, chuckling. "She wants to throw me a baby shower."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I said I wanted to think about it but was leaning towards yes, why?"

"Mrs. Komeda told me she wanted to throw you a baby shower."

"Oh, no," said Will. 

Hannibal frowned. "What?"

"Beverly's shower would be small and low key, maybe even a little fun. Mrs. Komeda's liable to invite half the opera house and have it go on for hours. You'll just have to tell her no."


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal reached out and took Will's hand in his and began rubbing circles on the top of Will's hand with his thumb. "Mrs. Komeda is someone well worth cultivating as a friend."

"You're making her sound like an agricultural crop."

Hannibal ignored Will's quip. "While demanding, she is very loyal and wiling to go out of her way to help when asked. I am willing to talk to her about keeping things more intimate and casual." He said this though he knew that Will's idea of intimate and casual was very different from Mrs. Komeda's. 

"Aren't baby showers supposed to be thrown by someone who's a friend of the pregnant one? I'm closer to Beverly than I am to Mrs. Komeda. Besides, I don't really know anybody in her crowd."

"Then this is the best way to get acquainted. They are there to rejoice in our child, Will. Besides, Mrs. Komeda knows that any rudeness to you will result in some dire consequences . . . to the budgets of various charities many of her friends champion. I've got an idea. I'll talk Mrs. Komeda into inviting everybody that Beverly was going to invite as well as Beverly herself."

"I don't know, Hannibal."

"I count Beverly, Bryan and Jimmy as friends. I would not put them in a situation where they are made to feel degraded in any fashion. I would love our friends to meet the rest of my social circle."

Will frowned. "I can't see Mrs. Komeda appreciating their pitch black humor."

"Yes, shop talk may be off limits in this case. If it makes things easier, I can talk to Beverly myself and take the blame for the change in plans."

***

Sitting on her couch, Beverly looked at a Bluebell Pizza's takeout menu. She thought, Two pizzas. One will be half vegetable garden for Chilton, one half pepperoni for Brian. Jimmy wants meatball combo on his half and I'll have the mushroom supreme. I'm sure Will will like one of those flavors. Jimmy and Brian can buy a couple six packs of beer and we're pretty much set foodwise. 

Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Beverly, this is Frederick. Are you busy?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"I don't really know what to get as a baby shower present. I've never done this type of thing before."

"Oh, I'm sure Will won't be too fussy. I'm sure a couple onesies or a gift card from somewhere will be just fine. Get a cute card and you're done."

"All right. What are you getting?"

"That's going to be a surprise," said Beverly. "Oh, I just found this hilarious thread where little kids say totally crazy, batshit stuff. There's this one where a three year old takes one look at her brother and asks if they should bury him." 

Chilton laughed at that. "I'm not sure Will would appreciate it."

"Eh, none of us have kids so we have no personal war stories to tell him. Might as well go on the internet to find stuff that'll make him crap in his pants."

"Is this a shower or a torture session?"

"What's the difference? That reminds me. What's your read on that case involving witnesses thinking that the killer is Bigfoot?" Ever since Will had retired and Hannibal had cut back his involvement with the FBI, Jack had to lean more on Chilton and Alana for help profiling the increasingly whacky murders.

"Well," sighed Chilton. "I am sure Bigfoot is not the killer. It's ridiculous. I also read your forensic reports and how the hair found on the victims were not of an ape but composed of a common polyester. I believe that the perpetrator is someone preying on the credulity of the witnesses, which means that he had a good idea he would be seen and who would see him."

"You say he."

"Not terribly scientific but my gut feeling tells me that dressing as a killer ape is more a guy thing to do. It's tough to kill while wearing a suit so I'm guessing that there's a certain amount of upper body strength, especially since it appears he climbed up and down the side of the building. If this costume isn't widely available then he either had it done on a custom basis or he made it himself. That suggests that the man has some experience in creating these type of things. Considering the victim was a known cosplayer, Jack should perhaps look in that direction."

"That's very interesting. It makes sense."

"So you don't find it over reaching?"

"Not at all. If anybody is over reaching, it's our killers."

"Oh, good. I like knowing that I am a much better profiler than I am a bowler."

"You've gotten a lot better and it's not like we're in a competitive league."

Beverly heard a knock on her door. "Someone's knocking at my door."

"I'll let you go then. Bye, Beverly."

"Bye."

Beverly put her phone down and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole, and popped an eyebrow before opening it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Ms. Katz."

"Hannibal, nice to see you." Plaid as always, she thought, noticing that he was wearing one of his suits despite it not being a work-related or formal occasion.

"Will told me that you wanted to throw him a shower. However, the very same day, a friend of mine indicated she wanted to do the same. May I come in?"

Beverly stepped aside and waved him in. "I'm going to assume that you didn't come here to tell me that Will's going to have two showers."

"I had a different plan in mind. I was thinking Mrs. Komeda could throw the shower but you could come as guests."

"And what did Will think about this?"

"He was not particularly pleased at first though I pointed out that it would introduce our circles of friends to each other."

"In terms of a Venn Diagram, I think the only real overlap between our two circles is probably Chilton," said Beverly.

"Ah, yes, him. He can vouch for Mrs. Komeda's good character. She has rather . . . precise tastes but she has a tender heart. I hope you have not already made arrangements."

"I was about to call to order some pizzas and ask the guys to pick up some beer but not yet. You don't mind if I just give Will a call, do you?"

"Please go ahead."

Beverly picked up her phone, walked into the next room and punched in Will's number. "Hi, Will, it's Beverly."

"Beverly, is Hannibal there?"

"Yes, he's told me that one of his society friends wants to throw the shower instead."

"Are you mad?"

Beverly sighed. "Look, Will, this is about what makes you happy. If you want me to fight Hannibal on this, you tell me. But if you are cool with it, I'm cool with it. He's not bullying you into this, is he? He's not beating his chest and going, 'Me has giant penis. Me make decisions,' is he?"

Will laughed before he said, "No! He said that he wanted to make sure I got on the right footing with a friend of his. One of my conditions on going to her party is that all of you are to be invited as well. Please say you'll come. I don't want to be the only one I know there."

"I'll have to ask the rest of the guys what they think."

"Thanks, Bev."

"Bye."

Beverly walked into the other room where Hannibal looked at her expectantly. "I have to call up the rest of the guys. I'll call Will later this week."

"I understand."

***

"So, Hannibal came over to say that the shower is being thrown by someone else," said Brian sitting on the couch as the forensics team and Chilton were chilling at Beverly's living room.

"Who, if I may ask?" said Jimmy.

"Some high society lady named Mrs. Komeda," said Beverly. "However, Will insisted that all of us would have to be invited or it was a no go."

"What's she like?" said Brian. 

"I know her," said Chilton brightly. "Mrs. Komeda is old money, a believer in noblesse oblige. She's donated much of her collection to the local museum. She has such excellent taste in art."

"Not familiar with the term noblesse oblige," said Brian. 

"Basically, a believer that one who is blessed should share one's blessings. She is the very antithesis of today's reality stars."

"So, she won't be waving her butt or tweeting pictures of herself naked," said Jimmy.

"Oh, God no," said Chilton. "Her chef gives Hannibal a run for his money in terms of skill and what's even better, he does not have the insane obsession Hannibal has with offal and bizarre ingredients and presentations. She's also a fan of mimosas so expect that at the shower."

"So, guys, do you want to go?" said Beverly. "I'm only going if you're all going."

"I guess," grumbled Bryan.

"I'm game," said Jimmy.

"I'm assuming you're totally on board," said Beverly to Chilton.

"That I am."

"I'll call Will we'll be his backup at the shower."

***

Sitting at her table, Mrs. Komeda stared at the list Hannibal gave her. "Four, he was only going to have four people at his shower?"

"Yes. I'm sure you can accommodate all of them."

"Of course, I can. That wasn't the point I was trying to make. I notice Jack Crawford was not included."

"He has been continually asking Will to go back to profiling, and Will was having problems even before he became pregnant. I do not want him to disrupt the shower with a prolonged recruiting pitch."

"I see. That's a pity as I find him and his wife Bella usually quite charming. I see Chilton is on the list. I did not know Will counted Chilton as a friend."

"He's actually more Beverly's friend. Will doesn't mind."

"I have my own list of people."

Hannibal looked through them. "Strike this one."

"Which one?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Franklyn Froideveaux. I have my reasons." Hannibal decided not to talk about how he had dropped him as a patient when Franklyn expressed jealousy of Will after hearing about the pregnancy. Of course, Franklyn had apologized but Hannibal had already been eager to transfer him and this helped to seal the deal. 

"Crossed off," said Mrs. Komeda. "Anybody else who is verboten?"

"I was once involved with Alana Bloom. It would be awkward. I am fine with being at the same party with her, just not this particular baby shower."

"Understood. Anybody else?"

"Nobody else on the list seem objectionable." Hannibal skimmed through the list and remembered that most of the people listed were currently mothers themselves or were interested in children in the future. "Of course, I must show the list to Will in case there is a name that is not to his liking."

"Of course. Does he have any food allergies or certain restrictions?"

"None that I know of though he prefers fish."

"I will keep that in mind."

"And please keep it casual."

"I understand. I must tell you that I have never seen you smile as much as you have since you surprised us all with news of the baby. It's a good look."

***

"So any names to take off the list?" said Hannibal as he massaged a special concoction he made into the skin of Will's small baby bump in order to keep the skin from developing stretch marks. If he was pushed to admit it, he simply enjoyed having his hands on the bump and occasionally feeling the baby kick under his palms. 

"I don't know any of these people," said Will sprawled on the couch, lying across Hannibal's lap.

"They should be fine. Mrs. Komeda is very skilled at ushering people out without there being a scene."

"You know, I think I am fully moisturized," said Will. 

"Let me help you sit up." Hannibal pulled Will up to a sitting position on his lap. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Terrified."

"Tell me what is terrifying you."

"I'm going to be responsible for another human being. That doesn't scare you?"

"I am not unaware of the gravity of the situation. I also see that there will be many challenges in the future. However, I welcome these challenges because they come mixed with even more blessings." 

Will sighed and put his head on Hannibal's shoulder. "That's reassuring."

Hannibal soothed him by carding Will's hair with his fingers. "I am here on this journey with you. I will always be where you can find me." He gently presses his lips to his forehead reverently. 

"What are we going to do with the dogs?" said Will.

"I've asked the agency for a nanny with experience with a family with dogs. However, I do remind you that our child's safety comes first."

Will nodded. "Perhaps we can keep the dogs on the first floor and the baby on the second floor until I've made sure they can be trusted. Get them used to the baby's presence, a slow introduction."

"Yes," said Hannibal, using his other hand to caress Will's thigh. He could smell Will's mood change from agitated to relaxed. "Between the two of us, we have read every single reputable book on the market. I have resources to support all three of us and to hire whatever help we need. We are very fortunate. Everything will be fine." Hannibal gave him a kiss to reassure him, only to be aroused the second his lips touched Will's. He stood up and carried Will in his arms to the bedroom.

Will sighed. 

***

The next Saturday, Will got out of the shower and began toweling himself off. Hannibal poked his head in and smiled. "Morning . . . I just made coffee and avocado toast."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Hannibal slipped into the bathroom and put his hands on Will's shoulders and was about to kiss him until Will put his hand over Hannibal's mouth. "No, not now."

"We still have well over an hour before . . ."

"No, I just shampooed my hair, showered and I'll have to do that all over again even if it's a quickie, which, knowing you, it won't be."

Will took a spray bottle from the medicine cabinet and began spraying the contents all over himself. It was something that neutralized his natural scent with an addition of a certain cologne whose brand Hannibal detested. He could tell it was working by seeing the pout on Hannibal's face.

"You didn't have to use any of that."

"I can't have you grope me all throughout the shower. It's embarrassing."

"I can control myself . . ."

"No, you can't. You spent half an hour licking all the slick from my thighs last night then spent another half hour spooning my ass while rubbing my belly. Even when we're not in bed, you insist on rubbing my belly or having me sit on your lap while nuzzling my neck. So, by temporarily dampening my perfume as you love to call it, I'm keeping you from making a fool of yourself in front of all our friends."

"At least the vile substance doesn't mar your beauty nor the sharpness of your tongue."

"Drink your coffee, you'll feel better."

After Hannibal walked out, Will began blowing his hair dry. It's bad enough that I have to sleep with a towel underneath my head every day so he can put it in a plastic bag and occasionally smell it between appointments to keep from being antsy in front of his patients, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

After he got dressed, he walked out of the bathroom and was about to walk to the kitchen when he heard someone knock on the front door. "I'll get it," he yelled before walking up to the door. He peered through the peephole and groaned.

"I know you're in there!" said a familiar voice. 

Will rolled his eyes and opened the door. "I thought you already solved the Bigfoot murders!"

Jack said, "Yes, we did. We've already arrested the perpetrator at Comic Con. Anyway . . ." Jack sniffed, made a disgusted face then said, "Did you bathe in Old Spice?"

"Don't complain about my choice of cologne! I get enough of that from Hannibal."

"Jack, it's been a long time. It's such a shame you're making me wish it was longer," said Hannibal, who was now standing behind Will.

"Look, Jack," said Will. "I won't do anything that'll complicate my pregnancy. Besides, you have Chilton and Alana to help you. And I'm sure Hannibal would be willing to help if you needed a third opinion. Also, I don't want to deal with Freddie Lounds at any time but especially not in my current condition."

"People's lives are at . . ." Then Jack stopped, frowning.

Will was surprised to hear a loud low growl that definitely didn't come from any of his quietly serene dogs meditating in the living room. Will turned to see that the sound was coming from Hannibal. Will turned back to Jack and motioned for him to go away. "I'm going to a shower today. I can't really talk." With that, he shut the door on Jack. He turned to Hannibal. "Hannibal?"

"It made him stop."

"Hannibal!"

***

Beverly heard the knock on her door and after looking through the peephole, opened it. "Yo, Chilton." She had made arrangements for him to drive her there as she wasn't familiar with Mrs. Komeda's neighborhood.

"Are you ready?" he said. 

"Almost," said Beverly. She slipped on her shoes and picked up the bag that had the gift for the shower before she stepped out then locked the door behind her. "Thanks for the ride. I didn't want to be late."

"The area's pretty. I think you'll like it."

"How do you know Mrs. Komeda anyway?" she said as she got into Chilton's car.

"I often go to the opera and I sometimes donate money from time to time. She likes to invite fellow patron of the arts to her parties." As Chilton drove away from the house, he said, "This is my first time at a baby shower."

"It's no biggie. I've actually thrown a shower for my sister a couple years ago."

"Ah, so, you're an aunt. You ever babysit?"

"No, that's what her mother-in-law does. She lives with them so she does childcare. It saves them a crapload of money. How about you, Chilton? Are Uncle Fred?"

Chilton chuckled. "Ah, no, I'm an only child. Just a lonely childhood with stuffed animals for company."

"I think being an only child would be kind of cool. You never have to be responsible for younger siblings or share things or have them all up in your business."

"On the other hand, you've got someone who has your back."

"Sometimes but sometimes they're the ones who rat on you," said Beverly. "Mind if I ask a question."

"Go ahead."

"I know that you and Hannibal know each other but you don't seem like you're all that friendly with each other."

Chilton was quite for a moment before laughing nervously. "We're not precisely buddies. I guess the closest term that fits would be frenemies. Everybody I know thinks that he's the ultimate Renaissance man, gourmet chef, brilliant doctor, great sketch artist, multi-lingual. I hate feeling so . . . small next to him."

"Oh, come on, Chilton."

"No, I'm serious."

"You're the head of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. That's something. Jack totally trusts your abilities on cases. He doesn't just trust anyone to help with these cases. You helped solve the Bigfoot case by nailing the profile."

"That's kind of you to say so. I was wondering . . . I won two tickets to a Hans Zimmer concert. He's done a ton of movie sound tracks. Would you like to go?"

"You mean, like a date?"

"Um, yes?"

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Eyes on the road!"

***

Brian knocked on the door of the two-story mansion. In front of the mansion was a large front yard with carefully pruned rose bushes along the border and apple trees closer to the house. "I hope this is the right address," he said to Jimmy, who was trailing behind him.

"Should be. I got to say it's a seriously swank neighborhood here. Is that a Rolls I see?"

The door opened and a very formally dressed man wearing white gloves opened the door. 

"Wow, how Downton Abbey!" said Jimmy.

"May I help you?" said the butler because that was what he was.

Brian pulled out two invitations from his jacket pocket. "We were invited to the baby shower being thrown by Mrs. Komeda."

The butler inspected their invitations before he said, "Please come in. She would prefer you take off your shoes once you step inside and put on the slippers provided."

Once they walked inside, they did as they were told then the butler said, "Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure where to place Mrs. Komeda's house but I'm guessing closer to Baltimore than Washington DC. 
> 
> It's hinted in the show she has younger siblings though it doesn't state how many. 
> 
> http://www.hans-zimmer.com/index.php?rub=discography&bt=2&numid=1 is Hans Zimmer's discography and he actually does concert tours for real.
> 
> For some reason, I think Chilton would be somewhat awkward in the romance department.


	6. Chapter 6

They saw a large open room with three rows of chairs arranged in a semi-circle with a specially comfy chair facing the circle. There was also one large table with platters of various kind tea sandwiches with labels stating what flavor they were, dozens of empty tea cups, fruit tarts, petit fours, miniature scones, several cauldrons of soup, and multiple tea pots. There were also plates and napkins and a man wearing a chef's uniform manning the table. Another table had various packages, obviously gifts from people who had already arrived. 

There were about two dozen women who varied in age from their mid-twenties to mid-fifties. As the shindig had been billed as casual, most wore sundresses with bright colors and cheery patterns though a few wore pantsuits of subdued colors, often cream or silvery grey in color. A brunette woman smiled at them. "Brian and Jimmy, I believe. I am Mrs. Komeda."

"Brian," said Brian. 

"Jimmy," said Jimmy. "Have you seen Chilton and Beverly? He was going to drive her here."

"Not yet. Will and Hannibal aren't here either."

"Hi, guys!" said Beverly as she walked in with Chilton.

"Excellent," said Mrs. Komeda. "Please put your gifts on that table along with the others. 

They all did so. "Where do we sit?" said Chilton.

"I think as you are friends of Will, you should sit closest to him."

"Cool," said Brian.

***

After parking his car, Hannibal glanced at his rear view mirror of his Bentley and said, "You didn't have to sit in the backseat the entire way."

"You growled at Jack, Hannibal. Besides, I'm trying to get there on time and unrumpled."

"Why are you taking the spray bottle with you?"

"Because it's not long lasting enough."

"I'm sad that you have so little faith in your alpha."

Will took off his seat belt then leaned forward so he could whisper in Hannibal's ear. "You behave and we can go to the bedroom right after we get home from the shower. I'll do that thing you like most."

"I promise to be courteous and restrained. Now, let's go."

They both got out of the car and walked to Mrs. Komeda's front door.

Upon ringing the bell, a butler opened the door and welcomed them in. After taking off their shoes and putting on slippers, they followed the butler.

"Welcome, Hannibal, Will. Everybody is here," said Mrs. Komeda.

"Thank you for throwing this shower," said Hannibal.

"It's only fair considering your inviting me to your dinner parties." Mrs. Komeda sniffed and said, "What is . . ."

"I spilled cologne on myself but I didn't want to be late. I wonder if you could tell everyone . . ." said Will. He didn't want to explain at length how frisky Hannibal got when he got a good whiff of his natural pheromones. 

"I will explain . . ."

As Will walked into the room, he began to feel a bit nervous. While he was relieved to see Beverly and the guys there, he had only been briefly introduced to a few of the others at a prior outing at the opera and the rest he had never met before. 

A blond woman in her thirties said, "My name is Sarah Conroy. I must say that you have got quite the glow."

"Um, thanks," he said.

"Let me get you something to drink," said Hannibal.

"Hi, Will," said Beverly. Jimmy and Brian waved. Chilton was busy walking towards a server who was handing out flutes of mimosas. 

Will raised his hand in greeting. "So glad you're here."

"Stop looking so terrified. I think they all want to fawn on you."

"But that's not what I like," Will said in a low voice only Beverly could hear.

"Will, you have go to try the food. It's amazing," said Jimmy. "Also, the wine doesn't come from a box." Jimmy picked up a glass of wine from a server and took a sip. 

"Oh, there you are. I was a tad worried you'd be a no show," said Chilton, looking terribly pleased with himself. He turned to Beverly and held out a flute of mimosa. "Here, my dear, I brought one for you."

"Thanks, Chilton."

"How about you call me Frederick?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, I'll be right back."

Will raised an eyebrow. "What's with him? He's more smarmy than usual."

"He asked me out."

"And you agreed?" Will felt a bit appalled.

"Say what?" said Brian.

Jimmy finished his glass of wine.

Beverly rolled her eyes at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/articles/50-tea-sandwiches are some nice ideas for tea sandwiches.


	7. Chapter 7

"Todd was hotter, I mean, way hotter," said Brian.

Beverly sighed. "Todd was a total slob. Chilton seems to keep his place spick and span." 

Jimmy shook his head. "Your priorities!"

Hannibal appeared with a glass in his hand and a dish full of food. "Will, I got you a glass of orange juice and some sandwiches and pastries."

Will sighed and took the glass and plate. "I can't wait until I can drink again." He took a sip of the orange juice.

"I promise the second that the child is born, I will pour you a large glass of dark, delicious beer. But until then . . ."

"I'm in my third trimester . . ."

"It's only a little bit longer. Please indulge me in waiting another month and a half. I know it has been very trying. I'll buy a bottle of anything you please."

"So, no booze at all?" said Jimmy.

Will shook his head. "Not since the pregnancy test."

"I confess my request borders on the overcautious," said Hannibal. "It's just that there has been no studies stating what the maximum amount is perfectly safe."

Will finished his glass, which Hannibal took. "I'll be sure to ask for the most outrageously expensive whiskey I can think of. And I will keep it all to myself." He popped one of the tea sandwiches and hummed his approval. He looked at how the chairs were arranged. "So basically, I sit in front of everybody?"

"You are the guest of honor."

Will sighed.

"Do not worry, I will be right besides you."

***

Freddie Lounds patted her blond wig into place and smoothed her dress. She hoped her passing likeness to Cassandra Roosevelt, a passing acquaintance of Mrs. Komeda's, would get her in the door. Cassandra was currently at home, recovering from having some work done on her nose and chin. She hoped to use that as an excuse for any difference in the way she looked. She had even gone to the bother of copying the lady's accent. She was walking to the front door of the Komeda residence when a man in a butler's uniform intercepted her. 

"May I help you?" he said.

"I was invited to the shower."

"Your invitation?" said the butler.

Freddie pretended to dig into her purse. "Oh, I must have left it at home. I was in such a rush to get here that I must have left it on the table. I am Cassandra Roosevelt."

The butler looked at her for a second before he said, "Come with me." He motioned for her to go to the backyard.

"We're not going inside?"

"No."

***

"Is your pregnancy like a regular pregnancy?" said Charlotte, a blond matron wearing a tropically themed sundress.

"The morning sickness wasn't so bad but the baby seems like it's using me as a punching bag and I keep having to go to the bathroom. I've been gobbling antacids and I've been feeling more and more tired lately."

"I can so sympathize," said Charlotte, "Though I ended up being so much bigger because my last one involved twins."

"Ouch," said Will.

"Will you be having more?" said Daisy, a younger brunette woman wearing a cream pant suit.

"I'd rather get through this one first before making those sort of plans."

Hannibal said, "This is something I will leave up to Will but if he wanted more, I would not object at all."

"Will you be having natural or having an epidural?" said Monica, a redheaded woman in a pale yellow frock.

"I'm pretty much going for the epidural. My hips are pretty narrow." Will began to wonder if the barrage of questions was going to stop.

"How about . . ." said Charlotte.

"Please, this is a shower, not a game show," said Hannibal, putting his hand on the back of Will's neck and giving him a calming massage. "I am willing to answer any medical questions but I think he'd like to relax at the moment."

The ladies murmured their apologies and floated away.

Charlotte went up to Jimmy and Brian who were chilling in a corner. "Hello, you used to work with Will? I am Charlotte."

"We do different things but we worked on the same cases," said Brian. "I'm Brian and the goof standing next to me is Jimmy."

"So you're like the CSI?" said Charlotte.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "CSI got so much wrong. We don't run after criminals with our guns and scream, 'Freeze.' We leave that to Jack and his buddies. We just collect and test the evidence. There is way, way more paperwork but that's boring as fuck. Oh, excuse my language. Things take time and for one thing, they really gloss over is the smell."

"Yes . . . I can imagine it smells pretty rank."

"I remember one particular case. There was this bloated naked man's corpse that was found near the runoff from a pig farm and there were all these flies laying their maggots. His face had been pee . . ." 

Charlotte turned an abrupt green and ran off. 

"I think that was TMI," said Brian. 

"I assumed she watched the series. I guess not."

Meanwhile, Beverly was approached by Megan, a thin white-haired lady who reminded her of a little of Helen Mirren. "You're a friend of Will's? My name is Megan."

"I'm Beverly."

"Do you happen to have children of your own?"

"No. I have a two year old niece, though." Beverly took out her wallet from her purse and showed Megan a small picture of a dark-haired smiling child. 

"Oh, she's lovely."

"My sister Emily likes to calls her the perpetual motion machine," said Beverly as she put the wallet back in her purse. "She has my mother-in-law living with her and she helps out with daycare and occasional nights out. If it wasn't for that, she'd be constantly exhausted. I've pretty much decided it's not something I'd want to tackle alone and only with a partner who actually wants to parent too."

"Are you hinting the father is . . . lackadaisical?"

Beverly gave her a wry smile. "He loves doing the fun stuff like play with her, story time and taking her to the park. But anything involving vomit or poo, he becomes the invisible man."

"Well, shame on him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it is well-known that large amounts of alcohol during pregnancy can create deleterious birth defects, it is not known what the maximum safe amount is. Hannibal is taking the CDC position which recommends total abstinence though one study said occasional partakers seemed not to have children who were suffering any ill effects though the study was ongoing. http://www.webmd.com/baby/features/drinking-alcohol-during-pregnancy#2 I am not a doctor or scientist. 
> 
> I heard that some law enforcement who don't constantly deal with dead bodies use something like Vicks Vapor Rub to blunt the stench. Though I heard medical examiners are more likely to get used to it.
> 
> Beverly's point about her brother-in-law is fairly common. There are quite few interesting articles out there about emotional labor and how so much of it is pushed on women and is the unseen and undervalued labor. Fortunately the mother-in-law is fairly cool overall and has bonded with Beverly's sister over the granddaughter.


	8. Chapter 8

"All right people, we should sit down and let Will open our presents," said Mrs. Komeda after a half hour of mingling and eating had happened. She and her butler quickly ushered everybody to their seats before she led Will to the seat in front of everyone.

"I would like to sit next to my husband," said Hannibal putting his chair next to Will's.

"Of course, I usually hold showers where the husband doesn't attend," said Mrs. Komeda.

Hannibal sat down next to Will and immediately began rubbing circles along his lower back. 

"Hannibal . . . We're in front of a crowd," hissed Will.

Hannibal reluctantly put his hand in his lap, pouting.

"All right, I will pick . . . Oh, here's a box from Beverly." Mrs. Komeda picked up the box and handed it to Will.

Will read the card. "This is something for when you need some satisfying alone time. Love, Beverly." Will waggled his eyebrows and said, "I hope it's not something naughty."

Beverly laughed. "Not that naughty."

Will opened the box and wrinkled his brow at the somewhat chalky large round objects. "What are . . ."

"They're bath bombs. As they disintegrate, they get all fizzy and release some nice smells. I picked the ones they told me would be relaxing. Nobody's happy if momma's not happy."

"I'm not a momma but I appreciate the sentiment." Will smelled them. "This one's lavender and this one smells like a tropical salad."

"It's Mango Paradise. A few of the other ones smell like Earl Grey or Moroccan Mint. The baby might enjoy it too."

"Thanks, Beverly."

"This was quite thoughtful of you." Hannibal took a brief whiff of them. "I wonder if I could make some of my own. I already have a few scents in mind."

"I'm sure you do," said Will before he gave Hannibal a wink, which made Hannibal smile.

After Will closed the box and put it aside, Mrs. Komeda picked up another box. "This is from Megan."

Will read the card. "I hope you find this as lovely as I do. Sincerely, Megan." He opened the box and pulled out a frock with a lace collar, a vest with a falling leaves pattern and puffy sleeves. "This is really pretty but . . . I'm not sure if the baby will be a girl."

Megan frowned. "But whenever I talk to Hannibal, he keeps referring to the baby as she all the time."

Hannibal said, "I confess that I would prefer a girl and I have a hunch that the baby will be a girl. I am not completely sure. I did not mean to mislead anybody."

"There's a good chance the baby will be a girl and I'll be sure to send you pictures of her in it," said Will, trying to defuse the situation. "Thank you."

"It really is beautiful," said Hannibal. "Thank you."

"Oh, this seems to be an envelope?" Mrs. Komeda said.

Chilton cringed slightly. 

Will opened the envelope. "Oh, it's from Chilton. And it's a gift card for Toys R' Us."

"I'm not good at shopping," said Chilton. "I didn't want to buy something you didn't want."

"No, no, this is good. I'm sure I'll find something great there," said Will. "Thanks, Chilton." 

"Yes, thank you," said Hannibal. He had never set foot in the store. He decided he would have Will make a selection with the card. 

"All right, next is Jimmy's gift."

Will read the card. "You can never start them too early." He tore off the gift wrapping only to laugh. 

Hannibal wrinkled his brow. "What is that?"

"It's . . . It's a Chewbacca plushie!"

"You do plan to bring him up Jedi, right?" said Jimmy.

"What is a Chewbacca?" said Hannibal. Frankly, he thought the thing was hideous.

"You don't know?" said Will. "I'll tell you later. Thanks, Jimmy."

"Yes, thank you," said Hannibal though with much less enthusiasm. He wondered if he could blame one of the dogs if it were to be go missing or be found too soiled for use by the baby. 

"Here is Charlotte's gift," said Mrs. Komeda.

Will read the card. "While they may not be useful now, you will come to love sharing them later." Will peeled off the wrapping, opened the box and beamed when he saw there were several children's books. He showed each of the books which included "The Very Hungry Caterpillar," "Goodnight Moon" and "Where the Wild Things Are." "I'll be sure to read them once the baby understands . . ."

"I too will be eagerly awaiting story time," said Hannibal. It brought back bittersweet memories of reading to Mischa and having her beg for him to read her favorite book again. 

"Are you tearing up?" said Will.

"I'm just being sentimental," said Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit it. I'm from a family that firmly believes gift cards are the go-to thing for any and all gift giving occasion. 
> 
> http://www.buildabear.com/shopping/store/Chewbacca/productId=prod11460158?sc_cid=ps:google_shopping_StarWars is one example of what a Chewbacca plushie might look like. . . and maybe why Hannibal had such a negative reaction. There are others that I think are cuter.


	9. Chapter 9

"And here is Daisy's gift," said Mrs. Komeda.

Will took the flat box, opened it and took a small knit cap made to look like the upper part of a strawberry complete with stem. There was also a few more including one that looked like the lid to a pumpkin. "These are so darling," he said. "Where did you get these?"

"I made them myself. I got some alpaca yarn and crocheted them."

Hannibal observed Will. Part of why he loved Will so much was because he was strong, brave and sarcastic. However, seeing Will pregnant and doting on soft, fuzzy baby clothes was so incredibly omegan that it aroused the alpha in Hannibal immensely. He put his hand on his neck and noticed that rubbing it made Will's scent stronger which made him even more besotted. 

Will rubbed them against Hannibal's cheek. "Feel how soft they are."

"Yes, soft."

Will noticed that Hannibal's eyes were dilated and his overall expression was dreamy. He put the caps back in the box before he said, "I really need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"I'll show you where it is," said Beverly, getting up from her seat. 

Will snatched up the small bag he had come with. Beverly walked with him to the bathroom. Once she locked the door behind them, she said, "So, what's up?"

Will took out the spray bottle. "I need you to spray me with this so Hannibal can focus and control himself."

"What is it?"

"They're pheromone neutralizers mixed with an aftershave he loathes. Can you please do the back of my neck and lower back?" said Will as he took off his shirt.

"Sure," said Beverly. 

After she spritzed him, he took the bottle and spritzed his armpits and chest. Then he went into the toilet. "I wasn't kidding about needing to go to the bathroom," he said before he shut the door. After a minute of voiding his bladder, he came out and began washing his hands.

"How are you doing? They seem nice and the presents so far have been really cool," said Beverly.

"They were really . . . inquisitive but they listened to Hannibal when he told them to give me some space. It's a lot better than I thought."

"Be sure to e-mail me and the guys baby pictures. I've very curious what a mashup of you and Hannibal will look like."

After rinsing his hands, Will dried his hands with a towel. "I'll be sure to. I might be a hermit for a bit after giving birth but it doesn't mean I don't want to hear from you."

They both went back to the room. Hannibal sighed with deep resignation as he smelled again the most atrocious aftershave. 

"Next present is by Brian," said Mrs. Komeda.

Will opened the box to find a miniature Star Trek the Original Series uniform that was blue in color. "Wow, this brings back memories."

"I made sure it wasn't red," said Brian.

"Why is it bad if it's red?" said Hannibal.

"I'll tell you later," said Will. He made a mental note to give Hannibal a thorough American pop culture review with heavy emphasis on science fiction and fantasy. I'm probably going to have to include Lord of the Rings, too. "Science officer?"

"Yup," said Brian.

"I love it," said Will. He folded it and put it back in the box. 

"It looks amusing," said Hannibal. 

"Star Wars is where it's at," said Jimmy.

"You're deluded. Star Trek, all the way," said Brian.

"Star Trek doesn't have the Force."

"Oh, please . . ."

"Gentlemen, this is a shower, not a convention," said Mrs. Komeda.

Beverly chuckled as the two men meekly settled down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/AIEeakeXvMM The saddest bookworm is a pretty funny video I came across.
> 
> I know people who are completely indifferent to science fiction & fantasy and actually mix up Star Wars and Star Trek and would look blank if you asked them about Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings and the Aliens franchise. 
> 
> I actually saw a strawberry baby cap on a kid while shopping so I thought it would be a fun gift here.
> 
> I hope to be wrapping up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

After all the gifts had been opened and Hannibal and Will had thanked everyone for their gifts and their attendance, the guests slowly began to leave. 

As they walked to the car, Brian turned to Jimmy, "I don't think Hannibal knows anything about either Star Trek or Star Wars."

"We're going to have to educate that poor baby. If not, he will be subject to nothing but opera and foreign films with subtitles about existential angst."

"I wonder if Hannibal even goes to the movies."

"Hmm."

As Beverly got into Chilton's car, she said, "You know, Frederick, it looks like Will's made some new friends."

"Yes, it does. Though they should keep their expectations low because this is the most social he'll ever be."

"True."

After Beverly belted herself in, Chilton said, "I heard you talk to Megan about your niece."

"Uh, huh."

"I just want you to know that I'm not the type to dump all the work on you."

"It's kind of early to talk about that kind of thing."

"Yeah but I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks, Fred."

"Please, Frederick, not Fred."

Beverly smiled. "How about Freddy?"

"Ughh, no, that name sounds just like the name of that scandalmonger."

"All right, Frederick."

Chilton sighed.

As Hannibal fished the car keys out of his pocket, Will said, "Let me drive."

"Why?" He had no problem with Will driving; it was just that he usually drove when it was just the two of them.

"Because I know of a hotel that's just fifteen minutes away with a really sweet shower and a very comfy bed. If you happen to be interested, that is."

Hannibal threw him the keys which Will caught easily. "You always surprise me, dear heart."

"Can't have you bored with me, can I?"

"Never," said Hannibal.

After watching all the guests leave, the butler said to Mrs. Komeda, "Mistress, what should we do with the intruder in the sex dungeon in the basement? She was pretending to be your friend, Cassandra Roosevelt."

"She hasn't escaped, has she?" said Mrs. Komeda.

"I have chained her to the wall and gagged her. I also have been using my cell phone to monitor her. She is still struggling with her bonds."

"Very well, Reginald."

Mrs. Komeda followed her butler to the entrance that was hidden to anybody who did not exactly where to look or how to open it. Once she walked down the stairs and entered the basement, she saw an enraged Freddie Lounds chained to the wall that showcased her flogger collection. "Ms. Lounds, you should know that impersonating someone in order to gain access to someone's house is probably a crime, especially in pursuit of stalking someone. And by the way, this room is sound proof."

Freddie frantically squirmed and made noise despite the ball gag.

"Please remove the gag," said Mrs. Komeda to Reginald.

He did so and Freddie gasped before she said, "This is imprisonment. This is assault and battery! I'm going to sue."

"I have heard of your many trespasses. I also have a lawyer on retainer who is Merlin himself when it comes to causing very damaging information to appear. His name is Leonard Brauer." Mrs. Komeda smiled when she saw a scowl of recognition on Freddie's face. "Ah, good, you are familiar with him. I don't think any attempt at suing me will even reach trial. But first, I will be calling the police."

Freddie put on her most "sincere" smile. "Why would you do that? It would in both our interests to pretend all of this didn't happen."

Mrs. Komeda gave Freddie Lounds a naughty wink. "Not if the police man coming here is someone you got fired from his last job. Do you remember a certain Carl Bergara?"

"Shit!" said Freddie.

"Reginald, get the plastic zip ties and take her upstairs. Carl doesn't need to see all this."

"Yes, Mistress."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess that I did consider making Mrs. Komeda into a serial killer call The Beautician and Jack is furious that he no longer has Will to figure out who left a gussied up Freddie Lounds on the roof of the building where Tattle Crime is headquartered.
> 
> I just like the idea of Mrs. Komeda having kinky times in a hidden room.


End file.
